


Somebody Else's Girl

by athousandsmiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry would love to try to take Violet on another date but another boy already beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, where I had to choose from a list of titles/summaries and write a fic for it.

There’s a cozy fire in the fireplace and for once, everything is calm and peaceful, and Emma is just going to enjoy some quiet time with her favorite pirate in their new home and not contemplate how her son has just gone out for a date. 

A date. That is still something she’s trying to wrap her mind around, that her son is old enough to date, that he’s begun showing more than a passing interest in the opposite sex. 

The front door slams again, a mere twenty minutes after Henry left, hair slicked down and smelling of cheap men’s cologne, which Emma suspected was Gold’s doing. And then Henry stomps through the hall and flees up the steps, with barely a glance toward the living room. Emma looks at the clock and then back at Killian.

“I thought the lad had a date with the lovely Violet,” Killian says, twisting around on the couch to follow the sound of another slamming door. 

“Me too,” Emma says, frowning. “Wonder what happened.”

She rises and heads up to Henry’s room, Killian following behind. Peeking cautiously through the crack in the door, Emma gives a tentative knock and pushes it all the way open.

“Henry…”

“I know what you’re going to ask,” he says with a resigned sigh. He’s flopped on his bed, his feet hanging off one end, and Emma notes that they are now bigger than her own. Her baby is getting so big. “I got to Granny’s and Violet was already there. With Nicholas.”

“Nicholas? Really?” That little shit, Emma thinks, remembering the orphan and his twin sister who nearly got put into the system in Boston, but ended up finding a home with the father who never even knew they existed. She also remembers, during their stay at Mary Margaret’s, how he nearly emptied the kitchen of anything sweet, including her Pop Tarts and her tin of hot chocolate mix. That little shit, she thinks again.

“I’m sorry, Henry. You want to talk about it?” she says, pushing farther into the room.

“I guess. But… do you think I could just talk about it with Killian. It’s kind of a guy thing. No offense, mom.”

That stops her in her tracks, and she feels a little rejected if she’s honest. But then she loves that her son and Killian are bonding, that Henry reaches out to Killian for advice. And she’s long trusted Killian with her son’s well-being.

“I mean, if that’s okay with you Killian,” Henry adds, glancing up shyly. 

For his part, Killian looks to be near bursting with fatherly pride, and that makes her heart swell. 

“I’d be honored, lad. As I mentioned before, I’m well-versed in the ways of women,” Killian replies, swaggering into the room like the smug pirate he is at times, and all Emma can do is give him a fond head shake and roll her eyes. 

With a quick kiss to Henry’s head, she leaves them to it, watching as Henry makes room on the bed for Killian to sit beside him. 

Her boys, getting along, sharing with one another…. What more could she ask for. 

As she starts back down the stairs, she hears Killian’s voice drifting through the partially open door. 

“Now lad, about this cologne you’re wearing….”


End file.
